Sakura's Tears
by Ayake Rin
Summary: Not sure, but might be slightly drabble-ish. Inspired by Blondi89"s Kunoichi Tears story. Yes I did steal one of her lines I hope she doesn't mind... Sakura-centric. Enjoy


**This is for Blondi89! Thank you so much for writing Kunoichi Tears it is truly a beautiful story and every person reading this should go check her out. Her writing is awesome, and if you like mine you'll love hers!! Again Thank you so much Blondie89 and all my readers (which is about 5 people tops).**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Naruto____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~Sakura's Tears~**

Have you ever seen a Kunoichi cry? If you know Haruno Sakura your answer is probably yes. The real question is, do tears really make a Shinobi, regardless of gender, any less strong and intimidating? Just because she cries for the boy she feels is a brother to her, the man she thinks of as a second father to her, for the boy she wants so badly to stop loving but can't, does that make her fist hurt any less when she hits you across the face?

Haruno made a promise to herself as a little girl, she would become a kunoichi and become strong, so she could stand up to the bullies that called her "Forehead" and "Billboard brow". She promised herself she would never cry for herself again, she spent the first six years of her life doing that, she wasted time she could have been using to get strong, crying. She knew she wouldn't get strong sitting around crying for herself. No, no matter how much they picked on her she would not cry anymore. Not for herself.

So when Haku had turned her Sasuke, her comrade, the boy she thought she was in love with, her obsession, into a pin cushion, she cried. She felt helpless. She couldn't save the person that meant the most to her, and she wasn't strong enough to protect him. He had stood in front of her because she was weak, she protected her because she could only sit on the sidelines and do nothing. She was weak and she knew it. So she cried, she cried for the pain he was feeling, she cried because he had been burdened with a weakling like her. She cried because he he couldn't.

She cried when she thought the Sound nin were going to kill her comrades. She had been afraid, but more than that she knew she was of no use to them, she was weak, again. When she thought they were going to die because of her, she cried. She cried because they couldn't.

She cried when Sasuke left. Her whole world was leaving and she was too weak to stop him. She was a burden, so he had to leave to become strong. She was holding him back. She knew what he was saying was all true. She was a nuisance, she was annoying, she was weak. It all cam down to that again, she was weak. She hoped deep down inside him, that it hurt him to leave, to leave his home for some creepy old guy who promised him power. She knew, somehow, that he shoved the regret he was feeling into the back of his mind. And again, she cried. She cried for him, she cried because he had to leave and it broke whatever was left of his broken heart was shattered to dust having to leave. She cried because she knew he had to think of all teh memories he was leaving behind, did he feel freer now that he was leaving them, or was he even guiltier? Either way, she knew it hurt him somehow to even think of what had scarred him and what was forcing him to leave to become strong now. She cried because he couldn't.

She cried the first time she saw the Kyuubi take over Naruto's body. She cried to see his body slowly falling apart, piece by piece he was litterally tearing himself apart. She cried because after almost three years of training she still couldn't save him, she couldn't even help him. She couldn't do anything but sit on the sidelines again. She hated the feeling of being weak again. She was the "strongest" Kunoichi in Konohagakure no Sato, but she still was too weak to save him. And she cried. She cried for Naruto, she cried for all teh pain he had grown through growing up, she cried for the pain she had caused him since they had become a team, she cried for the pain he was going through right now because of her. She cried because he couldn't.

She cried so many times since becoming a Shinobi. She knew it was selfish to cry and blame it on them, but it _was _for them. She cried for the pain they had to bear because of her weaknesses and the things that scarred their pasts. She cried for _them._ She cried a lot, but not for herself anymore. Her tears were for them. When she should have cried for herself...

She stood up straight, pulled on her gloves, and hardened her green eyes. She would destroy anyone who tried to harm her precious people. But she wouldn't cry for her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Again, thank you Blondi89! Yeah, I kinda ripped off that last line, sorry. Blondi phrased it so well i just didn't know how to rewrite it! I hope you all enjoyed this story and somewhat get what this was all about. Please Reveiw! Flames are welcome, but spelling and grammar was ignored somewhat and I'd rather not spam the few people who have me alerted with update emails about this story just because of spelling. Again, Blondi89 is one of the best authors on this website that I have read from and you HAVE to check out the story that inspired this. Kunoichi Tears by Blondi89. Sorry this is so short, but I hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
